Tangled
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Set a week after the award ceremony from Drakken and Shego saving the world, the two still swim in awkward waters as they try to sort out their feelings. In a moment of awkwardness, Drakken seems to lose control over his flowers, him being faced with a less-than-pleased Shego. oooneshot ;p


Shego looked up from her chair as the now not-so-evil scientist moseyed on into the room, his hands held behind his back suspiciously. The woman raised an eyebrow to him, blinking curiously as the blue man approached her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Hey Dr. D, what's up with you?" she asked, slowly placing her newspapers back down.

"Oh, nothing much. Just coming back from my walk."

Not buying it, Shego decided to play along. "How did that go? I mean, ever since you became the guy who saved the world?" She glanced back down to her paper, only staring at the words, merely waiting for his answer.

Drakken frowned in thought, as if confused. "It went pretty well, actually. I didn't think I would get this much attention for it. I mean, it's not like we really _did _anything," he shrugged.

Shego held back rolling her eyes as she looked back to Drakken. He stared down in her direction, a strange nervousness coloring his features as he moved his eyes from hers.

"Yes, well, while I was out, I might have gotten you something," he admitted, looking down as he kicked the ground with lazy feet.

The sidekick spaced out, one eyebrow arching high above the other on her slightly green head. "Uh, really? What'd you get?"

She jerked, startled by the sudden movement as Drakken shot a hand forward, practically shoving a bouquet of hydrangeas at her.

Shego quietly gasped, eyes flicking around the bunched up flowers, coloring in pink, lavender, bright royal blue and a few yellow. A faint blush rose across her features as she lifted her head up to Drakken, seeking an explanation. He glared away from her, his head turned away as he hid his obvious embarrassment.

"Hy- Hydrangeas," she murmured, staring at him, fixed in bafflement. "But- But how did you know that-"

"That they're your favorite?" he interjected gruffly, frowning down. "A little birdy might have told me."

_Brothers, no doubt, _Shego decided, carefully taking the delicately wrapped bouquet. She moved her head forward, inhaling the sweet fragrance of them. Drakken glanced to her, a dark blush of navy blue coloring him as he watched her enjoy his gift. He sighed out through his nose, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as she accepted his present.

"Uh, thanks," she said, now looking embarrassed herself for showing emotions other than cynicism, sarcasm or irritated.

"Yeah, no problem," Drakken answered, crossing his arms over his chest gruffly. Shego recognized him trying to pull off the big tough guy act.

Okay, not so much.

Awkwardly, Shego stood up, walking to her room with the hydrangeas in hand, her nose still warm from its scent.

She only managed to take about ten steps when a thin (yet strong) vine wrapped firmly around her middle, turning her back towards Drakken. She struggled against it, trying to pull away, only being unsuccessful.

Great. Just. . . great.

"Uh, Dr. D?" she called, voice tremulous with a weird sort of fear that consumed her belly.

No! No, no no no no she did _not _want to get close to Drakken again! Not like the little 'flower hug incident' a week ago when Drakken got his award.

They didn't really talk about it -okay they never did- but for a few days they could hardly even look at each other. Both were too full of embarrassment to look -much less talk- about it. When they first did talk, there faces were blushed and neither made eye contact for more than a few seconds.

As a result, they knew there would be _no _way this could happen again.

Drakken turned, his face twisting into that of horror and confusion as he started spouting out near incomprehensible words. "Uh, uh, flower! Stop it! Stop that! I- I don't want-"

He cut off as another vine shot from his neck, curling tighter around Shego so she neared to her boss faster.

Shego's hands began to burn bright as she held her plasma glowing hand onto the vine so it broke in half. She did the same to the other, only realizing a whole fleet of vines were stretching around her, bringing her closer to him.

Crap.

No matter how many vines she snapped, more replaced them.

At long last, the two collided with each other. Shego pressed her lips together awkwardly as Drakken sputtered in confusion, heart hammering against his chest so hard Shego could feel it.

"Shego I- I totally did _not _tell them to do this! Ugh I have no control over them! Stupid flowers!" he began pulling at his neck to pluck out the vines. They lashed out at him, whipping his hands.

"Yeah, whatever. This is why I hate plants," she muttered, trying to snap the vines holding them.

Drakken moved his head to the side, trying hard _not _to look at her.

Too awkward.

"Again, sorry," he muttered, still furiously trying to find a way to untangle them from this mess. His face flushed in a dark blue color, nearly purple.

Shego would have crossed her arms over her chest if she had room to.

Drakken frowned in frustration, cursing softly when a thorn pricked his hand. "Great," he muttered as thorns started to grow from the newer vines that began to wrap around them. "Now we'll never get out."

The sidekick groaned to herself, holding her hands behind her neck since there was nowhere else she could put them.

"Great," she muttered again.

Drakken frowned to himself, annoyed at his uselessness.

"This really needs to stop happening," he said aloud.

Shego laughed without any hint of amusement, "Don't I know it."

Drakken started off nervously, "About that. . . last week."

"No big deal Dr. D. I know you didn't plan on it," Shego dismissed his near-apology, more focused on getting out of their situation.

The blue scientist looked a little relieved at her response, but a guilty look continued to shine over his features, "Well, Shego, that's kind of the thing." He coughed nervously, eyes flickering in uncertainty as he started, "I've been studying them and what they react to. I uh," he couldn't look at her now, "I discovered they can react to my subconscious as well. Like if I'm thirsty they'll extend and get me some water even if I don't speak what I want."

He cleared his throat again, "So they don't really act on their own."

Shego blinked, her own face blushing as she realized- "So, that time last week?"

"Yeah I might not have voiced it, but the flowers knew I kind of. . ." he trailed.

A strange anger grew in her. "Might have what?"

"Okay I might have been thinking how nice you looked in that dress!" he sputtered, deepening in a purple color.

Shego frowned, slightly annoyed, but she brushed this off. Drakken might be her boss, but he was the average male, whether he was blue or not.

"Whatever," she muttered. "So they're reacting to your subconscious now?"

Drakken really looked like he might turn into a grape. "Yeah," he replied less than enthusiastically.

Shego frowned deeply, bracing herself to act on her hunch. She sighed out, questioning just to make sure. "So do you have any idea how to get out of this?"

Drakken frowned, shaking his head, "Eh, no. I'm as clueless as you are. We only got out of it before because I got way too embarrassed so they let go."

A part of Shego got a little annoyed, "And you're not embarrassed _now_?"

"Hey this is the second time so its not as bad!" he defended.

Shego rolled her eyes. She shifted herself so she could face him better. "So if you get really embarrassed, you think they'll let us go?"

Now that she could face him, Drakken found a strength of courage to face her. "Well, yes. It's just a hunch, but-"

Shego didn't waste any time as she grabbed his head, pulling him down so she could place a firm, deep kiss right on his mouth.

Drakken tensed up in shock, starting to pull away, then found he couldn't. The vines only clung to him harder, urging him forward.

As Shego's arms began to wrap around his neck, she growled into him, "Drakken do you want them to let us go or not? Kiss me _back_. You want it, don't you?"

Almost afraid of her certainty, her boldness, Drakken started to cringe away, then considered her words as she tilted her head at _just _the right angle.

Okay, he kind of did want this . . .

Drakken closed his eyes. With just the slightest pressure, he kissed back.

Shego's reaction could be described as a hungry dog going for a steak. She instantly stepped it up, deepening the kiss as her tight arms started to grapple his neck, pulling him closer.

They both parted for a moment to breathe before diving back in, Drakken picking up the mantle like a pro. He drifted his small hands to her waist, the vines uncurling enough so he wouldn't stab himself from the thorns. He parted Shego's lips, breathing into her with much more enthusiasm than when they started.

Only when they stopped for a moment did they realize the vines were gone.

The blushes instantly returned to their faces, the awkwardness coming back.

Shego stepped back, wiping her lips with one hand, her face turning a strange shade of green. "Well, it worked," she spoke carefully, her eyes wide as she realized the extent to what she did.

"Yeah, yeah good thinking," he carefully agreed, his own eyes wide in shock at what he managed to do, that they both reacted so intensely.

They looked to each other, meeting eyes for a moment, just a moment. Shego's flickered in a sort of fear, a fear of what would be to come, while Drakken seemed almost, confident.

Barely, though. _Barely _confident.

"Well, thanks for the hydrangeas!" Shego hurried off into her room.

"No problem!" he called back fearfully, closing the door with a hurried click.

You know they're in love when both are in denial.


End file.
